


Little Do You Know

by S4NV3RS



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/pseuds/S4NV3RS
Summary: Alex Danvers still have Maggie Sawyer on speed dial. What if one day she finally called her? Will Maggie pick up her phone? And why exactly Alex called her in the first place?





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I saw on Twitter and I thought I will give it a go. I'm sorry for any mistakes, mostly grammar because English is not my first language and generally I'm just bad at grammar truth to be told...

Alex always hated it when she got sideline from work because she either got hurt or J'onn put her in some sort of time out. Most of the time she could get away with it by promising J'onn she will stay in the lab but more often than not, she will ended up leading DEO agents on a raid which should explained why J'onn strictly told her to stay away from the DEO or he will lock her up in containment. To be fair, lately she seems to be losing her touch. Only about a month ago she broke her leg trying to capture Reign and yesterday if it wasn't because of Julia, she could have died, even though she will never admit it. 

Her ribs still sore from when Reign step on her with full intention of crushing her ribs and killing her and usually she will just drown the pain with a glass of tequila or three, but she just took a painkiller and she knew better than to mix alcohol and meds. Right now she is waiting for her sister to drop by because Kara promised her a movie night and she will even bring in her favourite foods but she's running late. From the news on the TV, Alex have an idea where she is right now, dealing with another chaos Reign did. Just before Alex decided to go to bed instead of waiting, her door was knocked. It's not like Kara didn't have the keys or couldn't just let herself in from the window, but sometimes she tend to forget the keys and forgot the fact that she could in fact fly when her mind wander. 

* * *

It has been another disappoint night for Maggie, another clue she followed turn out to be a dead end and she's running out of clues on catching the man responsible killing the 14 years old girl. Ever since Alex broke off the engagement, Maggie has been transfer to Homicide from Science division. They promised to stay civil and stay friend, whatever that means, but eventually neither of them has the strength to just forget what they had and acted like everything is normal. 

Sometimes Maggie wanted to know if Alex has move on, find someone else who could give her what she couldn't. A part of her wanted Alex to be happy but the other part of her wanted to be the only person who could make her happy. The only communication they had when she left Alex's apartment was when she asked for Alex's helped finding her passport. Alex did came through and she even left a little note saying that she's sorry and hope she's doing well. Little did Alex know, she's doing worst than the day her father left her on the side of the road. 

As Maggie just about the call it a day and went back to her small apartment that she now called home, although it didn't feel like one, her phone start to ring and it's the last person she thought will call, Alex. Maggie wanted to immediately answer it but she's not quite sure if she could even talk. It has been awhile and what is that Alex wanted in a middle of the night? If she wanted to talk, there's a better time of the day she could call her but eventually against her better judgement, Maggie accepted the call but she didn't dare to speak first. 

"Alex?" Maggie eventually broke the silence after Alex didn't speak at all. 

"Mags? I..." Alex start to speak up but for Maggie it sounded like a whimper. 

"Alex? Are you okay?" 

"Call Kara... My apartment..."

"Alex?!" 

Despite no many times Maggie called out to Alex, she didn't respond and it worried the hell out of Maggie. She could have sworn Alex was whimpering, like she was in some sort of pain and for as long as she has known her, Alex never whimper and little pain never going to bother her. Whatever is going on, Maggie knew deep inside Alex needs her help and she has never been more thankful to be just a few blocks away from Alex's apartment ever since they broke up. 

When she got there, the door to Alex's apartment was slightly opened and she instinctively went for her gun before coming in. Maggie was greeted by a mess of Alex's living room and there was definitely some sort of fight happened. A trail of blood caught Maggie attention after she took a few step in and she followed it to Alex's bed and saw her lying on her own pool of blood barely breathing. The sight in front of her drain the blood out of her and she immediately reach out for her phone and start calling Kara as she checked for Alex's pulse. 

"Kara. Come to Alex's apartment now." Maggie said without giving Kara any chances to say anything before she rushed out to where Alex kept some towel.

She might not live there anymore but she still remembered each and every corner of the apartment and it doesn't seem like Alex changes anything. She knew it might be a little too late but right now she's so desperate to keep Alex's alive before Kara arrived. Maggie slowly turned Alex's around so she could see the wound and put some towel on it to stop the bleeding just seconds before Kara announced her arrival with a gush of wind. 

"Oh Rao. What happened?!" Kara asked as she took in the scene in front of her.

"I don't know. Alex called and I knew something bad happened from the sound of her voice. You have to get her to the DEO!" Maggie said before Kara kneeled next to her lifeless body of her sister before slowly but carefully picked her up so she could fly her to the DEO. 

* * *

Maggie arrived at the DEO soon after that, there were traces of Alex's blood stuck on her clothes but she couldn't care less as she made her way toward the med bay. Apparently she still have authorization to walk freely in the DEO, it surprised her but right now she thankful for it because it means she could get to the med bay sooner without anyone telling her why she couldn't be there. She might not be engaged to Alex anymore but that doesn't mean she stopped caring. 

When she got to the med bay, she saw Kara pacing back and forth and when she looked inside, a team of doctors trying their best to stop the bleeding. Just as Maggie about to calm the little Danvers down, Kara stopped pacing and starts to cry and Maggie found out why when Alex's heart monitor start to flatline. At that point, everything seem to stop for Maggie. Seconds feel like hours, minutes feel like years before they got Alex's heart to start beating again.

After a while they finally managed to stable Alex before J'onn motion for Kara and Maggie to follow him to where almost every DEO agents waited in bated breath over Alex condition. 

"Agent Danvers is stable for now but the next 24 to 48 hours will be crucial. My team and I will keep a close eye on her at all times." Dr. Hamilton said.

"So was it Reign who broke into her apartment and attacked her?" Agent Vazquez asked which peak Maggie interest on why Reign wanted to personally attack Alex. 

"Even if she did, it doesn't explain why she used a knife. She easily defeated me; killing Alex will be just a walk in the park." Kara said even though the thought of Alex die, hurts.

"If it just some criminal, it doesn't explain how easily they took Alex's out, even if they have the element of surprise." Maggie asked.

"Considering her injuries from Reign, even when she sugar coated it, it should explain why she didn't give them a tough fight even with adrenaline coursing through her." Dr. Hamilton explained. 

"Alex has been so reckless in recent times. I told her not to fight off Reign by herself. This wouldn't have happened if she's in better shape!" Kara said as she felt so much guilt at not being able to protect her sister, first from Reign and now this. 

Maggie felt so out of the loop and she has no idea how badly Reign has hurt Alex all these time. She had a feeling Kara was badly wounded during the first fight when she suddenly disappeared but knowing Alex was hurt too, even if she's just doing her job, it made Maggie wished she should have kept a better touch no matter how much it hurts. 

"The good thing is the camera we installed ever since Alex was kidnapped on her apartment building should give us an idea who attacked her." Winn said before he started playing the video on the big monitor. 

"Come on, show us your face." J'onn said as they saw a hooded man walking to Alex's door. 

"Got it!" Winn said as the man turn his face toward the camera and start scanning his face. 

"Don't bother, Winn. I know who he is." Maggie said as she suddenly feel overcome with dreaded. 

"What? How?" Kara asked. 

"His name is Alan Wilson. I put him in prison almost a year ago for killing his girlfriend but it was all circumstances evidence. I heard that a few weeks ago that he won his appeal and got free a few days ago... He knew who Alex was to me. He knew that Alex was my fiancée. He told me that if he ever got out of the prison, he will hurt her." 

"I guess that's why she called you first." Winn said. 

"But it doesn't explain why she told me to tell Kara to go to her apartment not to mention she didn't know him." 

"Alex told me that she only have two speed dials on her phone, mine and yours. In the confusion she might have accidently dials yours." 

"To be honest Alex is still list as my emergency contact." 

"I don't think Alex ever got around changing it either. You are still her emergency contact along with Kara and Eliza." J'onn said as everyone in the room felt silence. 

* * *

In the past few hours as Winn try to find Alan and after Maggie make a call to her contacts, she has been looking out the window of the med bay. Kara never left Alex side even when there was a robbery somewhere downtown. No one really has the heart to pull her away from Alex when everyone knew that at any given moments, Alex might not make it. The last time everyone in the DEO felt hopeless was when Reign beat up Supergirl. But as for Maggie she felt responsible to what happened to Alex. It was her fault this happened. She should have warned Alex about the threat even when they are no longer together because clearly he didn't know or perhaps he knows that she still care and hurting Alex is the best way to hurt her. 

The last time they were in this exact situation, Alex was kidnapped because of who Kara is and it was the first place they exchanged their "I love you". The DEO was also the place where Alex first asked her to marry her; it might not have been a romantic place but after what happened, she doubt there was any better place. Coming back here definitely bring back so many memories for Maggie and seeing Alex hooked up to too many wires to count just to keep monitor of her well being, didn't hurt any less than when she was by Alex bedside after she saved her from drowning. 

"You should get in there. I'm sure Kara won't mind." J'onn said and honestly Maggie didn't even noticed Alex father figured has been watching her this whole time and probably read her mind too. 

"I-I shouldn't." 

"Why not? Because you two broke up?" J'onn asked but he didn't have to hear Maggie answered it to know the answer. "You still care and maybe I shouldn't say this, but Alex still loves you."

"She should have moves on..." 

"Be there for her. Talk to her when she wakes up. There's a reason why both of you still have each other as emergency contact." J'onn said before he left Maggie to her own thought. 

* * *

Despite J'onn advices, Maggie still didn't have the strength to walk into the med bay and stay by Alex bedside. It will bring too many memories. Eventually she got a text from one of her contact and without telling anyone she quietly leave the DEO building and got to a place where her contact told her to go. On any giving day, this is a bad idea but right now she's not thinking straight and she doesn't really care about the consequences when there's only one thing on her mind, to torture and kill Alan Wilson for what he did to Alex. 

For all she knows, it could be a trap but right now, dying seem like the best idea compare to watching Alex slowly die. She knows that she should keep up her hope that Alex might make it but she rather expect the worst because it might lessen the pain although she highly doubt it. 

She was ready for a fight when she came face to face with him and she wasn't wrong. The fight was brutal and there might be a few bruised ribs but she will live and most importantly she got him where he wanted him to be. Tied to a chair, knocked unconscious but it won't be long before she wakes him up and make him wished she would just pull the trigger. Before Maggie could start waking him up, J'onn arrived by himself. 

"This is not what Alex would have wanted." 

"No. This is what I want." 

"This is not you, Maggie." 

"You're right about that but right now? I don't care if this is not me and if this is not the right thing to do. What I care is that he gets what he did to his dead girlfriend and Alex." 

"He will."

"How? He walked away from a murder charge because the jurors said the evidences I found was a circumstantial." 

"He attacked a federal agent with an intention to kill. He will get what he deserves but not like this. You have to trust me." 

Maggie finally relent before J'onn wrapped her in a hug and soothing her with reassuring words that Alex is going to make it. 

* * *

A day turned to two and there still haven't been any changes to Alex condition. Kara has fully dedicated herself waiting by Alex bedside and nothing J'onn or Eliza who arrived a day ago could make her change her mind. After the DEO detained Alan Wilson, Maggie went back to work like normal although she did tell J'onn to keep her in a loop over Alex condition. She tried to bury herself with work and keeping a distance, hoping it will hurt less but she was wrong. She couldn't go by a minute without worrying that J'onn will call her and tell her that Alex died. Finally she decided to stop by the DEO after work and went into the med bay. 

"I should leave you two alone." Kara said after she saw Maggie came in. 

"There's no need for it, Kara. You can stay here." 

"No. You should be here... I shouldn't be the one who tell you but Alex really felt like she made a mistake. She still loves you. She will be happy to see you when she wakes up." Kara said before she sits up and leaves the med bay. 

Maggie stayed by Alex side for a few hours before Alex fingers started to move. Alex eyes then slowly start to open up and the first thing she saw was Maggie and it brought a smile to her face, the smile Maggie once and still deeply in love with. 

"Maggie..." Alex said with a hoarse voice. 

"Easy there. I'll call Dr. Hamilton to come and check you." 

"Please stay." Alex said as she still in and out of consciousness. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"Promise?" Alex asked before she slowly went back to sleep.

"I promised." Maggie whispered as tears start to fall down her face. 

She knows that she made a promise, even though Alex might not remember it during her haziness, but she still feel like she broke her promise when she went out of the DEO building with tears in her eyes as Alex slowly regain back her consciousness, surrounded by her family. But this is the only way to keep them from feeling the pain again. Alex is going to be fine and that's all that she needed to know. 

* * *

A few weeks later, Maggie just got back from her work when she saw someone waiting at her door and she knew almost instantly who it is. She wanted to turn back around and went somewhere else but Alex saw her before she could do it. 

"Hey there, Danvers. I'm glad to see you're okay." Maggie said trying to keep her composure. 

"I-I wanted to say thank you... For getting there in time." 

"Don't worry about it." Maggie said as she unlocked her apartment door before against her better judgement invited Alex in. 

"To be honest, that's not the only reason why I'm here...These last several months; I almost died three times now. Each time it's getting clearer that I made a mistake, that I ruin my chance at happiness... What we had was real, that you're real. You once said that I deserved a real full happy life and I wanted it to be with you. I still wanted it all with you." 

"Alex..." 

"I know, I shouldn't drop this bomb on you but if I ever going to die, I don't want to have this one regret, that I didn't get the chance to say that I'm sorry and I can't go on another day keep pretending to move on when in my heart, I know that I couldn't. But maybe you did and it's my lost. You deserve to be happy, Maggie Sawyer. I'm just sorry that it took me this long to realize what I had when you were mine." Alex said as tears start to stream down her face. 

The sight in front of her, broke Maggie heart into millions of pieces. Without thinking, Maggie pulled Alex for a kiss. It took Alex by surprised but soon enough she responded. Maggie was the first to pull away. 

"Listen, I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. Because of whom you were to me, who you still are to me. I know that in our line of work, bad stuff happens but I would never forgive myself if you die because of me... Kara told me that you have been reckless in recent times, heading head first into dangers and that you've been so cold that she barely recognized you anymore. Alex, don't think even for a second that your life is not important, that you're not love, you're loved... And I still love you. I never stop." 

"No, you don't have to apologize. I screw up and I don't deserve you back. I was the one who said that we can't be together, thought that you weren't good enough when you are because I wanted to be a mom when I'm alone was good enough for you. I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better. Someone who appreciates you, all of you and it's not me." Alex said before she gathered the courage to walk out. 

Maggie tried to stop Alex, but words failed her right now and Alex walked out of her apartment with tears on her face and she could only watch. She not even sure what she should do. She wanted Alex back so badly but it still hurts. Yet here there was Alex, waiting in front of her apartment door, saying sorry and telling her that she made a mistake and that she deserves someone better, when all Maggie wanted is hers and hers alone. 

* * *

A day later, Alex who is still nursing her injuries and stuck at home until she fully recovered for full duty, was just browsing through her laptop, trying to stay in touch with what's going on when there was knock on her door. She instantly tensed up and thanks to Winn security measurement after what happened recently, Alex now can see who's on her door from her phone and when she looked, it took her by surprise to see it was Maggie. 

"Come on, Alex. I know you're in there. We need to talk." 

Although reluctant, Alex did opened the door and let Maggie in. 

"There's nothing to talk about. I said what I needed to say. I made my decision and so did you." 

"Did I? I haven't made any decision and I never did when you called of our engagement. You were the one who ended it. I never wanted it to end. It wasn't my choice to lose you. It just that I don't want kids because you're enough for me." 

"I haven't changed my mind. I still want kids, I still want to be a mom and I don't want us to be together because you compromise. I want you to be happy in our relationship too."

"That's just it; you made me happy, Alex." 

"Maggie..." Alex said before Maggie got hold of her hands and pulled her closer. 

"Seeing you lay there in the med bay, your lifeless body, the thought of you die... I thought it will hurt less because we're no longer together, but I was wrong. I never have any friends, you were the only few people that I can call friends and when you told me that you came out for me, I was so afraid of losing you as a friend if our relationship didn't end well. But when I have a taste of what it like being with you, I would do just about anything to keep it... An old partner of mine, someone who I can count to have my back and I know that he always have my best interest at heart, told me that everything worth fighting for is worth having. And I want to fight for us. I should've fought harder." 

"And I shouldn't have ended it over a concept when losing you hurts more." Alex said before she pulled away from Maggie and went for her bedside drawer and took something from it. "I know that the day I give this away is the day I can finally move on." Alex said as she showed Maggie what she got, their engagement rings. 

"You still keep it?" 

"I couldn't throw it away because it means I will throw away everything about us and I don't want that. I want to move on but I also want you because I still love you... You have shown and taught me so much and you're the one I need to find my happiness. I was so stupid." 

"Hey, hey. No, you're not. Everyone make mistakes."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I hurt you."

"Then you have to find a way to atone yourself." Maggie said as she pulled Alex for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm sorry with how it end. I just couldn't for the life of me find the perfect end and eventually I settle for this. This is supposed to be a one-shot but who know? Maybe if I get great responses I might make this a series and it should explain the way I end it. Or you could just read my other story, You and without giving it too much spoiler, it's getting there about giving Sanvers their happy ending. For those of you who already read it, yes that old partner of Maggie is the one and only, Parker. Now I should drown myself with some happiness because writing this is just the worst. But it doesn't mean I lose hope over Sanvers. Regardless of what going to happen in the TV series, in my head, Sanvers is end game, no matter what. Lastly, follow me on twitter @s4nv3r5 if you want to give me other prompt or just to simply follow my work.


End file.
